


On a Summer Day in Argentina

by iwaizumisbiceps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, but very minor i promise, california iwaizumi, happy iwaoi is happy, it's not a fic of mine if there isn't an insane amount of hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumisbiceps/pseuds/iwaizumisbiceps
Summary: Hajime and Tooru spend Hajime's 20th birthday in Argentina. A proposal of sorts ensues.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	On a Summer Day in Argentina

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop myself from writing super indulgent iwaoi. like iwa and oiks being happy is my greatest agenda. enjoy!!

**San Juan, Argentina**

**June 10th, 2014**

* * *

Oikawa's hand slips into Iwaizumi's for only a split second before Iwaizumi is instinctively pulling his away. Iwaizumi stares up at the other boy with startled eyes.

"Oikawa," he says firmly, the warning escaping his lips before he can stop himself. Panic flares in Iwaizumi and his feet grind to a halt. Oikawa walks another step before realizing what's happened and turning around. Then, suddenly, maddeningly, Iwaizumi understands what he's done. Oikawa had tried to hold his hand, and Iwaizumi had rejected him.

"Sorry, I-" Iwaizumi starts but cuts himself off as he feels his face flush. He expects Oikawa to tease him, but instead Oikawa gives him a patient smile.

"It's okay, Hajime. It's okay here. No one will say anything."

Hajime takes a deep breath, giving his nerves a chance to settle.

Holding hands in public was not something they could do back in Japan. The two had only been dating for two years, since their last year in high school, and the majority of it was spent in separate countries. So, causal public displays of affection are something that Iwaizumi is not completely used to. He still has moments where he forgets that Argentina and California are much more accepting places, and a lot less people will bat an eye at two boys holding hands. This is one of those moments, where fear rushes through Iwaizumi before he can fully process the situation.

"Hajime," Oikawa tries again, his voice low and soothing, sensing Iwaizumi is still feeling unease. He slides his sunglasses up so that they're resting on the top of his head, his brown eyes soft as they refocus on Iwaizumi. "I'm not mad. We don't have to hold hands if you're uncomfortable."

"No, I want to," Iwaizumi says quickly, even if doing so makes him embarrassed, because it's the truth. How could he not want to hold hands with the love of his life? Especially when they have to go so many months apart. "It's just...are you sure? You're a professional volleyball player."

"Duh," Oikawa says, placing a hand on his hip.

"Idiot, I mean, what if someone sees it's _you?_ "

Iwaizumi has seen a few threads online about people trying to unearth the sexuality of San Juan's newest star setter. They talk about how gorgeous Oikawa is, which is true, and how Oikawa must be single if he hasn't been spotted hanging out with any girls one-on-one, which is not true. They say that it's strange for somebody like Oikawa Tooru, who could have anybody he wanted, to be seemingly single. It definitely stirs up some rumors. Oikawa says the rumors don't bother him, because he's confident in himself and the last few years of practicing self-love stop him from caring what others think about him. However, Iwaizumi just doesn't want to make any bad press for Oikawa, who's still just starting out in his career. Maybe in a few years they won't have to be so goddamn secretive.

"We have this talk every time we see each other after being apart, Hajime. _Yes_ , I'm sure it's okay. I wouldn't try to hold your hand if it wasn't. And, _see_ , I'm wearing sunglasses. Practically unrecognizable."

Oikawa pulls his sunglasses back down to cover his eyes. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, because even with glasses Oikawa stands out, but Oikawa's lame attempt at humor does put his mind at ease.

"Earth to Iwa-chan," Oikawa says after a moment of silence, stepping into Iwaizumi's personal space and grinning. "Are you going to keep being a grump or can I try to hold my boyfriend's hand again?"

Iwaizumi huffs and pushes Oikawa away. Oikawa starts to whine, but then he feels Iwaizumi grabbing his hand.

"Happy now?" Iwaizumi asks, and Oikawa nods quickly, not missing the blush on Iwaizumi's cheeks. Oikawa laces their fingers and they keep walking, their hands swinging between them. It feels so insanely right to hold hands with him that it almost scares Iwaizumi. He doesn't voice that, but he thinks Oikawa feels it, too. Oikawa is always holding Iwaizumi's hand in private after all.

"So happy~," Oikawa hums, mostly to himself, but the sweetness in his voice causes Iwaizumi's heart to be faster. Iwaizumi still feels a little uncomfortable holding hands in public, but Oikawa's blinding smile makes it all worth it.

And, of course, it's easier to be brave when they're together.

It's summer, and the boys find themselves in San Juan, Argentina. Iwaizumi is visiting Oikawa for a couple weeks, as it happens to be his turn to fly out. They see each other a few times a year, and while he wishes it was more often, Iwaizumi understands that they're both busy. It's afternoon and the weather is perfect. It's warm, with a slight breeze, the sun tanning their skin. They're walking around a gorgeous plaza with cobblestone streets and colorful buildings after a late lunch. The two had spent far too long relaxing in bed before Oikawa announced he was starving and dragged them out of his apartment. A band is playing cheery music nearby and the general atmosphere of the plaza is jovial and welcoming. While a lot of people are milling around, it doesn't feel too crowded, so Iwaizumi allows himself to believe that he and Oikawa are in their own little world. And it's easy, because Oikawa's right. No one is really paying attention to them.

Suddenly, Oikawa is tugging Iwaizumi's hand and steering them toward a food vendor. Iwaizumi starts to complain that they had _just_ eaten, but Oikawa is cutting him off.

"Be right back," Oikawa says quickly, dropping Iwaizumi's hand to walk over to the stall. For all the fuss Iwaizumi made about holding hands, his hand sure feels empty with the loss of Oikawa's warmth. But Iwaizumi is also a little grateful, because this is a perfect opportunity to check out his boyfriend without him noticing.

You'd think after being with someone romantically for two years, and after knowing them for 14 years beforehand, you'd stop having your breath taken away by them, but it's hard to not feel that way when you're dating Oikawa Tooru. On this beautiful summer day, Oikawa is wearing white sneakers, loose jeans, and a faded light blue t-shirt that he had cropped at some point. He also made sure to roll the sleeves up, capping off the look with black sunglasses. Iwaizumi can't help but glance at the tantalizing tanned skin of Oikawa's toned abs that are exposed from the cropped nature of the shirt. Not to mention his sculpted biceps that are on display. His hair is shorter than how he wore it in high school, but it's still perfectly curled at the ends and primped. If Oikawa was still standing next to him, Iwaizumi would be able to smell his vanilla scented cologne that has just a hint of spice. Like everything else about Oikawa, it's intoxicating. Iwaizumi feels a little plain compared to him in his white sleeveless t-shirt and black shorts, but Oikawa had been drowning him in suggestive compliments all day, so he supposes he looks alright.

Watching him, Iwaizumi thinks that it's a little bit crazy just how much Oikawa fits into Argentina. 

Iwaizumi had noticed the shift in Oikawa immediately after seeing him again for the first time since they parted ways at the end of high school. Due to how busy Oikawa was playing volleyball, it just made sense for Iwaizumi to be the first one to fly out. Iwaizumi had spotted him at the airport before the other did, so Iwaizumi got a moment to just observe his unaware boyfriend. And _wow_ , he didn't know somebody could look so familiar and so different at the same time. It was the first time Iwaizumi had seen Oikawa in a cropped shirt, and Oikawa's usually pale skin was sun-kissed. His hair was also shorter, slightly highlighted from the sun. But even if there had been no change in his appearance, Iwaizumi could just tell that Oikawa's whole aura was different. He looked content, quietly but fiercely happy. When Iwaizumi finally did get Oikawa's attention, Oikawa practically flew into his arms, squeezing Iwaizumi tightly and laughing loudly in his ear. It was rare to see Oikawa so carefree in Japan, with all his usual guards down, but that's how he existed naturally in Argentina.

Iwaizumi really noticed it during that first week he spent staying at Oikawa's apartment. Oikawa had taken him all over the city. Showing him all his favorite sights. Introducing him to all his new friends and teammates. Having him try delicious Argentinian food. The entire time, Oikawa had the hugest smile plastered on his face. He laughed more than ever. It was so easy to see that moving to San Juan was one of the best things that's ever happened to Oikawa, and Oikawa truly looked like he belonged there. Probably would always belong there.

And sometimes, that terrifies Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi has always secretly hoped that one day the two of them will find their way back to Japan together, but how can he consider that a possibility when it's so clear that Oikawa has already found where he's meant to be? Oikawa can play volleyball with a team that values him; he can live in a country he loves; and he can hold Iwaizumi's hand without hesitation. Oikawa clearly thrives in San Juan. Despite how scared he is about what their future looks like, Iwaizumi can't help but fall even more madly in love with Oikawa every time he sees him living so freely in this magical city.

Eventually, Oikawa is making his way back toward Iwaizumi, with two ice cream cones in his hands. One is vanilla, with countless toppings, for Oikawa. The other one is plain pistachio, Iwaizumi's favorite.

"Happy birthday, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says cheerfully, holding out the pistachio cone to him. Iwaizumi sighs to hide how stupidly happy he gets at every little thing Oikawa does for him.

"Dumbass, you've already wished me a happy birthday. And I told you I don't want a birthday gift."

It's true, Oikawa woke Iwaizumi up that morning with a shower of kisses and _happy birthday, iwa-chan_ 's. Iwaizumi had tried to fight it but eventually gave in, letting his morning-person of a boyfriend kiss all over his face, the two of them grinning and laughing all the same. They were both so grateful for the slow, lazy mornings they got to spend with each other only a few weeks out of the year.

Oikawa just giggles at Iwaizumi's silliness and shoves the cone into his hand. "It's just an ice cream cone, grumpy pants. Now be a good birthday boy and eat up."

Iwaizumi has no doubt Oikawa has even more elaborate gifts and birthday surprises planned, but he wouldn't be Oikawa if he didn't, so Iwaizumi just goes along with it. He takes a lick of his ice cream and smiles at how good it tastes. When he pulls it back up for a second lick, he accidentally bumps it against his nose.

Oikawa notices and snickers, immediately licking his thumb and bringing it to Iwaizumi's face to swipe away the ice cream. He takes advantage of their close proximity to lean down and press a kiss to Iwaizumi's lips. 

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi mumbles, a warning with no heat behind it. Iwaizumi's face burns, more aware than ever that they're in public. His free hand instinctively holds Oikawa's waist to keep himself steady. Oikawa sighs happily at the touch, and Iwaizumi can't say he's too upset at the skin-to-skin contact. He says a silent prayer that Oikawa wears crop tops for the rest of his life.

"My Iwa-chan is just so cute, I can't help it," Oikawa says with a giggle, pressing a few more chaste kisses to his lips before stepping back.

Iwaizumi doesn't do anything but blush fiercely and squeeze Oikawa's hand when he slips it back in his.

* * *

After a few hours of walking around, shopping, and just generally enjoying each other's company, the pair make it back to Oikawa's apartment. When Iwaizumi had first been to this studio apartment two years ago, he was expecting a pretty empty and bare place since Oikawa's room in his childhood home had always been that way. However, Iwaizumi was shocked to find that the apartment was pretty cluttered. Endless paintings and prints hung on the walls and surfaces were covered with decor and knickknacks purchased at local marketplaces. Oikawa kept a bowl of fresh fruit on the kitchen counter and vibrant plants were housed in colorful pots all over the apartment. The walls were a light pink, faded from the sunlight that filtered in beautifully from the large glass doors that led out to a small covered balcony. When Iwaizumi took all of it in for the first time, his heart snuck. For this was the apartment of someone who was planning on staying there for a long, long time. It was well-loved and lived in. Just an overall comfortable place. Like everything else about San Juan, it fit Oikawa perfectly.

Now, two years later, Iwaizumi still has a small sense of dread entering the apartment. It's nothing too big, nothing he feels like he needs to mention to Oikawa. But there's still a nagging in the back of his mind that tells him that it would be so easy for Oikawa to keep living happily here without Iwaizumi in his life. None of Oikawa's teammates know that they're in a relationship and none of his fans have caught on that Iwaizumi even exists. If they ever broke up, nobody but them would even know. Well, not including their families and closest friends. And Iwaizumi gets it. They can't be as open as other couples. But sometimes it feels so impossible to build a life together. 

Again, it's not a pressing issue. Iwaizumi knows they're not breaking up anytime soon, or ever, since Oikawa makes it known how in love he is with both his words and his actions. And Iwaizumi himself can't imagine ever being in love with anyone who isn't the boy in front of him. Yet, Iwaizumi still can't help but feel like a stranger when he enters Oikawa's apartment, the two of them still holding hands.

"Birthday dinner in an hour?" Oikawa asks dreamily, kissing Iwaizumi's cheek before letting go of his hand to collapse on his sofa. "Walking around is so exhausting."

"You're a professional athlete," Iwaizumi mutters, looking down to kick off his shoes.

"Heard that," Oikawa whines from behind him, and Iwaizumi turns in time to see a pillow being thrown at him.

Iwaizumi catches it with a smirk before saying, "Fine, yes, dinner in an hour. I need to shower before, though. Join me?"

"So forward, Iwa-chan," Oikawa teases, but he still stands nonetheless. Then he gives Iwaizumi a shy smile. "Before we do that, I wanted to give you something."

Iwaizumi starts to frown but Oikawa is already shaking his head. "Don't give me that look, Hajime. It's just something small, I promise."

Oikawa takes his hand and leads them over to the bed, where they sit at the edge. 

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand, palm up," Oikawa says and Iwaizumi does what he's told, even if he feels a little stupid. He hears some rustling and then feels something small and cold touch his palm. He curls his fingers around it and opens his eyes. It's a golden key, attached to a Godzilla keychain. 

"What's this?" Iwaizumi whispers, but he knows what it is and his heart's already pounding in his ears. 

Oikawa is looking at him with lovely, chocolatey doe-eyes. If anyone was watching them, it would be so obvious how in love Oikawa was. Since he's facing away from the glass doors, afternoon light is creating a golden outline of his body, making him look like an angel. "It's the key to _our_ apartment, of course."

Oikawa lets the weight of his words settle for a moment before continuing, "I know you can't just come over whenever, but I want you to feel comfortable while you're here. I don't want you to think of this apartment as just mine, but _ours_. So, I guess it's more of a metaphorical key. But I was thinking we could go shopping for new furniture and new decor that we both like. And I figured we could start with this."

Oikawa stands then gets down on one knee in front of him. Iwaizumi's heart stutters out of control and his throat goes dry, but then Oikawa is ducking down and pulling something out from underneath the bed. Iwaizumi wants to yell at him for being a tease, but he doesn't know if Oikawa even realizes what it looked like he was doing.

Oikawa eventually gets the object out, and it's a black guitar case. Oikawa stands and places the case on the bed next to Iwaizumi. The case looks brand new and it's clear what's inside. Iwaizumi likes to play the guitar, but he's never brought his to Argentina because it's too much of a hassle to take it on the plane. So when he sees Oikawa open the case to reveal a gorgeous acoustic guitar, he falls just a little bit deeper in love with him. Iwaizumi pulls the guitar out and he allows himself a moment to run his fingers over the smooth wooden exterior.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi says softly, eyes moving away from the guitar back to Oikawa. He's a little surprised to see a tear slip down Oikawa's cheek, but then he feels his own tears sting his eyes and threaten to spill.

"I told my teammates about you." Oikawa says suddenly. "About _us_. I figured they wouldn't believe that the amazing, hot guy who visits me so often was just a friend. Not sure if they ever actually believed it."

The two share a laugh, wet and sticky with emotion.

"They were cool about it, just like I thought they'd be."

"You didn't have to," Iwaizumi says gently, but he puts the guitar down on the bed and stands. He moves closer to Oikawa and places his right hand on his cheek, using his thumb to brush away Oikawa's tears. Such a familiar action that another tear slips down Oikawa's cheek.

"I know," Oikawa replies just a tenderly. "But I wanted to. I don't like pretending than I'm anything other than head over heels for my Iwa-chan. I'm so, _so_ happy here. You know that. It's just...I don't think you realize, but you stopped talking about the future with me."

Iwaizumi flushes, swallowing thickly. He doesn't say anything, doesn't have to, because Oikawa is continuing for him.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm moving on without you, because I could never do that. I gave you that key and told my teammates about us because despite how happy I am here, I'm the absolute _most_ happy when my Hajime is here with me. I know we can't pick out an apartment to live in full time together like a normal couple, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to think of this place as your home, too. I've wanted that for a long time, but I figured what better time to tell you than on your birthday? So, I want you to fill our apartment with all your dumb Godzilla merch and vinyl records. I want to see you play your guitar in our apartment because it makes me so happy. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Iwaizumi says quickly, cupping both of Oikawa's cheeks and pulling him down to kiss him. Vaguely, Iwaizumi thinks that Oikawa's words really do sound like a proposal. If they are, or if they will be one day, Iwaizumi's answer will be the same. "Of course. _Fuck_ , I love you."

Iwaizumi kisses him again, and again, and again, while they are bathed in warm light in their Argentinian apartment. And Iwaizumi feels every fear and every doubt melt away. Never again does he feel like a stranger when entering their Argentinian apartment and never again does he pull away when Oikawa holds his hand in public.

* * *

**_Later_ **

"I thought you said the gift was small?"

"Well, the key's small. Like physically."

_Silence._

"You're such an idiot. How do I put up with you?"

"Please, you love me."

_A knowing smile._

"Yeah, against my better judgment."

_A light swatting of an arm and a gasp._

"You're lucky it's your birthday, Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> my tiktok is @/iwaizumisbiceps and my twitter is @/iwasbiceps. let me know what you think! sending me fic ideas would also be amazing because inspiration only strikes me like once a month lmao.


End file.
